


【山组】谢幕-鮮奶丸丸

by Milkymaruru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymaruru/pseuds/Milkymaruru





	【山组】谢幕-鮮奶丸丸

【山组】谢幕-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【山组】谢幕](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1ca34259c)

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**好久不見，山之日快乐！**

**太久不寫了…**

**私设，与真人无关**

**7k**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

这么多年了，他还是记得那年在电视上看到那片大海。

  


他是在大海上出道的。樱井记得大野说过的话，然后在影视圈不瘟不火地混了几年，就彻底跳进舞台剧的世界了。说这话的时候他们在京都的大剧场里，舞台上是一个赛一个年轻的小演员，大野站在观众席观察表演效果。「那个时候社长跟我讲，我想要好好混下去的话就得选一条比别人要辛苦得多的路，我没什么资本和背景，得靠汗水和血才能让别人注意到自己。」分神讲话的时候大野拍拍手跟台上的少年们说，今天练到这，又随意讲了几个需要注意的细节，大抵都是什么表情的管理，以及抬腿的角度，还有一定不要背对观众，保护嗓子之类的。

  


「所以你要采访我的话，其实我没什么能吊人胃口的事情好说。能说的就是在这个不见天日的地方不要命地练了十几年，到现在连舞也不能跳了。」樱井握着录音笔，眼睛看向大野的膝盖。在跟他见面的这几天里，大野一直穿得很随意和宽松，尤其是裤子。上下台阶的时候能看见膝盖处有凸起的迹象，「这是我的护膝。」他这么跟樱井介绍，好像在介绍自己还很害羞的小儿子。

  


樱井在接到这个采访任务的时候不是没有犹豫过的。外界传言的大野，面冷心热，惜字如金，想从他嘴里问出什么非得费九牛二虎之力。初出茅庐的他身世不为人所知，尽被前辈欺负，选剩下的这一个任务就像是烫手山芋般，他面红耳赤地站在了剧场前，突然被人拍了拍肩膀。

  


「等我很久了？」大野叼着一根没点燃的烟，卸完妆的他看起来不如镜头里那样有精神，嘴角也平平的甚至有些向下，一副没睡醒的模样。

  


“没有……我也是刚刚才到。”实际上他早就到了。酒店的床太软樱井睡不惯，又太过紧张导致一整晚都无法进入深度睡眠，闹钟一响他就睁开了眼睛。

  


“没吃早饭吧？”大野斜了他一眼，看见年轻的记者额头有层细密的汗，本想直接走掉的脚步硬生生停了下来，“带你去吃点。”

  


  


樱井就咬着烫乎乎的上海生煎，看对面的大野小口小口喝着豆浆。店里的中国老板还很困的样子，和电话里似乎是他妻子的人带着困意在吵架。

  


大野眼观鼻鼻观心，看似毫不理会对面连脚指头都不自在的樱井。他在这种环境中摸爬滚打习惯了，渐渐也就把自己和养尊处优的小少爷划分得格外开，隔岸观火成了自己不太能对人提及的兴趣。那个时候社长连事务所都没有，天天带他们一群年轻小伙子住酒店，点外卖，其中一家就是这个四川人开的上海生煎店。大野吃得想吐，但带樱井吃早饭的时候又潜意识七拐八拐来了这，坐下来又只要了一杯不加糖的豆浆。

  


有时候连他自己都搞不懂自己在想什么，因为搞不懂，就干脆简单了。别人看他就像一根肠子通到底似的，他自己看自己，像迷宫。千百条路就只有一条路能出去，其他路都被自己的放弃了。

  


樱井记起来今天凌晨，他还在书桌前伏案准备资料时，又打开浏览器历史里的那个出道视频。那是一支老式摄像机拍摄的电视转播视频，经历了几次的电波，画质和音质理所当然都不会很好，但他就是看了无数遍。他记得那个让他反复看的一个瞬间，那个船上的少年在海中心朝岛上回望的瞬间。海风把他中分的刘海吹乱了，他又用双手拨开。

  


「也许有很多人问过你这个问题了。」樱井正襟危坐，问出今天的第一句话，「出道的时候你在想什么？」

  


他觉得这是一个再平常也再普通不过的问题了，拿来做开头再合适不过。适合对方对自己放下戒心，后面的问题就能回答得越来越顺利。

  


「我想过很多。」大野抖抖手中的烟，不留痕迹地抚平裤子的一条有点明显的皱褶。「我想我的一生会不会就这样葬送在海上，或者这艘船会不会突然沉下去。之后的两天如果没有工作我能不能来钓鱼，今天可不可以早点收工。」

  


「事实上问这个问题的人的确有很多。不如说他们都把这个问题作为和我拉近距离的开场白，」他看起来却没有任何不耐烦的意思，「但事实上这样的回答其实是头一次。」自己也不知道为什么。

  


两个人从生煎店出发，回到大剧场的门口。樱井的行程里包括观看大野排练舞台剧并记录过程。来这边之前他又联系到事务所的人给自己一份剧本。剧本很厚，现在刚好拍摄到中途，樱井打开第一页再琢磨起来。

  


「你不行。」他耳边如同鬼魅一般闪过这句话，抬起头来的时候又散掉了。大野还在很认真地监进度，没有看他。樱井勾了勾嘴角，把烂熟于心的剧本放回原处。

  


「你是朵花。」社长曾经跟他说，「花在我这留不久的。」于是果然没多久，从练习生到出道的那段时间他被繁重的课程压垮，从事务所退了出来。

  


那天是个梅雨天，樱井抱着被子坐在小床上，默默看着下午五点一点，自己的fanpage悄无声息地消失了。他更新的日志和天气，以及自己身高体重，公式照等等信息都和不存在一样。灰色的被单被他的脚趾抓得皱缩起来，一张从来没见过的苦瓜脸。

  


「这一段的表情很差劲。」大野在看完排练之后走到监视器面前，让小演员们都围上，借着他熟稔地划着进度，停在某个节点，指着其中一张脸说，「宫川在这里的表情并不仅仅是撕心裂肺的，还有失去靠山的害怕。她的年龄不小了，职业也不够稳定，如果连男朋友都离开的话在她的意识里就等于一事无成，这个角色心里不会只有伤心而已，伤心是件很天真的事。」

  


说着他示范起来，「你真的要离我而去吗？没有你的我简直像一株河边芦苇，除了平平无奇就再没有生存意义了。」他的脸背对着樱井，没有给他看到表情的机会，只是继续又说，「这句话并非是觉得被甩掉的人觉得寂寞难耐，更多的是威胁的意思。如果你走了，我堕落了，你要负责。没有你，我控制不了自己在这个世界会转头看向哪里，又会被风吹向哪里。」

  


抱歉，他讲完停了几秒，带着歉意说，好像讲得有些深了。「不过你年龄毕竟不大，主要还是以自己的理解为主。强行迸发感情也没有多少意思的。」

  


像个没落的哲学家。樱井在稿子上记下一笔。一幕简简单单的分手被他暴力地剖开内里细细地观察了一遍再甩开，「为什么这次你不上场？」樱井看着大野重新坐回来，好奇地问了一嘴。

  


「很累。」他简单地答，「直视自己的内心是很累的，尤其是在把别人的经历带进去的时候。我天赋不够，每次演戏的时候只能强行把自己变成对方，演多了的话精神上不太受得了。」就这样还是演了20年，樱井心想，就算养料和水都没了，他还是在用汗和血支撑自己的茎秆，到现在总算是枯竭了。

  


这一次的剧本是他演过很多年的本子，但最后一次却不是自己上场。没有大野打头阵票自然也卖得不理想。但大野再三嘱咐不要把「收官之作」的信息讲出去。大家都能看出来，大野对这一次的表演尤其上心。大概是不想给自己的舞台生涯留遗憾吧，樱井想。

  


第一次回去之后，他就这样完成了自己的采访。平平无奇的语调，平平无奇的情感，放在娱乐版面的一个小方块中，和头版头条的字号差不多大的篇幅。樱井的同事打趣他，说这样一小块的记事，还是连载，恐怕大野本人也很难看得到吧。

  


大野给他弄了一个临时的员工证，好让樱井不用每次来取材的时候都得去前台申请入场。拿到这个证之后樱井反而花更多时间来得更勤了，渐渐地和摄影师，编剧，还有本就自来熟的一干小演员都变得有说有笑起来。

  


除了担任男主角色的大西。他好像不讨厌樱井，但也谈不上喜欢。樱井每次跟他打招呼，对方也就淡淡地点个头就算完事，从来不跟他多说一句话，到最后樱井只得在自己的采访名单上大西的名字旁边轻轻画上了一个叉。

  


大野表面还是不冷不热的样子。排练本来就谈不上轻松，看起来最累的演员至少也有休息的时间，大野作为总导演，一边盯着他们，同时还要和编剧讨论交流，再加上拜托摄影师记住每位演员的惯用侧脸，好让录在DVD里的角度能够更顺眼一些。

  


还有樱井。哦，还有樱井，他想起来这个社长临时给他塞过来的烫手山芋一般的存在。初出茅庐的愣头青样子，问题尽是不温不火激不起千层浪的类型，听他说自己是文科生，那文笔应该不错，但因为是新人，大概回去之后报社也不会给他多大的版面发挥吧。最新一期出来的时候家人好像是买了，说是看到了他的名字，大野却直到下架了也没去买。

  


该说是在意还是不在意呢，总之他就是避开了那期报纸。以前也不是没有人随身跟拍他，往往是在舞台剧公演的前一周，吃饭睡觉都在一起。结果回去印刷在杂志上的篇幅也就那么一小块。大野知道自己沉默寡言，就连以前宣传时期上过的综艺外景，三小时到半天的拍摄，也总是因为嘉宾和他无话可说而被剪裁到5分钟左右就完。这一次自己是不是一样让对方感觉到无聊了呢，他不动声色地走在去停车场的路上，可真不想被那个天天除了西服三件套就没有别的衣服可穿的毛头小子讲无聊啊。

  


世界上哪有比穿三件套更无聊的事。想到这里大野轻轻哼笑了一声，这声笑左转右转，在通畅无阻的地下停车场中钻进了某个人的耳朵里。

  


「大野桑？」樱井从驾驶位探出头轻轻地喊了一句，他连探头这个动作都做得小心翼翼，像一只觅食的小松鼠。大野在昏暗灯光下发现了樱井被光模糊得毛茸茸的头顶，嗯了一声。

  


  


两个人在车上自然大多数时刻都无话。大野问了几句樱井的车，得知樱井只是被硬塞到小报社锻炼的世家公子之后放弃了再引起话题的想法。果然是不同世界的人，他想，哪怕是不适合娱乐圈而悄无声息地消失，依然会在大家都不知道的地方活得风生水起，或者换个词，有滋有味。

  


「其实，工作的时候我不太方便说出口，」等红灯转绿的时候樱井微微转头看向镜子里蜷在后座打瞌睡的大野，「我一直都是您的粉丝。」从出道开始就是了，他想了想还是憋了回去，怕再多给压力，只会把大野和他的距离推得越来越远。

  


「您演电视剧的那几年，我也有好好地看过……可惜时间真的很短。」他小心地掩饰着自己语气真实的失落，而换上了一种常人都能听出来的惋惜。

  


而后座很长时间都没有声音。在车水马龙的霓虹灯里，信号灯重新变成了绿色，车子继续缓慢前行着，跨过这座悬在空中的大桥。樱井想，应该是睡着了。他把车窗再摇下来一些，夜风从缝隙里一股一股地流进来。明明四周都很热闹，后座均匀的呼吸声却不收任何影响地飞进了樱井的耳朵，一下一下地随着血液跳动似的。就像刚刚在停车场一样，明明自己的左耳还挂着耳机，右耳却能抓到那声轻轻的笑。

  


不像是听到的，而像是一种触觉。一种摸得到的感觉，一种不能不让人去在意的感觉，一种碰到了就还要去试探，去反复，去交付的感觉。

  


樱井觉得自己像一颗被剥了壳的水煮蛋，就快要开始受伤了。  


  


  


  


「我是个很没有耐心的人。」大野说，「最好是几小时就能够讲完一个故事的作品，不要拖到三个月。重复排练的三个月和一直能看得到进步的三个月是不一样的。」

  


「我以为您刚刚睡着了，就稍微绕了远路。」樱井说。他们到了神宫的附近，四周全是郁郁葱葱的颜色，夜晚看起来像凝固的墨水。

  


「再绕一会儿也行。」大野说。停了一秒他又开口说，不过你得先停下来几分钟。

  


樱井踩下刹车之后见大野要开门，就解了车的锁。结果大野没有去上厕所或者走到附近的便利店之类的，他只是绕到了前面打开副驾驶一侧的车门，猫着腰钻了进去。

  


有些不妙。他想，是很不妙。  


  


  


樱井提着几罐啤酒和下酒菜再返回车里的时候大野已经脸红红地打起了酒嗝。没有上发胶的刘海已经把眉毛都盖住了二分之一，他整个人蜷在宽大的副驾驶座上，看见樱井打开车门进来，就像只身手敏捷的猫一样一把把酒抢过来，一边冰着自己的脸，另一只手又去拿花生米。

  


「混蛋，这么久才回来。」他嘟嘟囔囔地，「光吃花生米好没意思的。」

  


「不是都跟你说过了，我是个很没有耐心的人吗？」

  


  


第三次采访开始于舞台剧公演的一周之前。行程已经被调整成了最紧张的模式，能够请演员回答问题的时间已经变得极少极少，更多的时候樱井只是作为一名观众在普通地记录着。

  


剧本与场景和服装都并不难，讲述的也是都市男女之间最常见的饮食爱情故事。只是在这其中，最具大野风格的便是对细节的要求极多。对每一个表情，每一处姿态，以及情感释放的程度都不能差分毫。一天下来十几次的排练，每个职位的工作人员都给累得够呛。

  


可是周围没有人去抱怨大野的严厉，或者说苛刻。因为谁都知道他是更累的那一个，谁也都知道这是他的收官之作，想做到尽善尽美是人之常情，谁也都尽最大努力保守着这个秘密。就连为人冷淡的大西也没什么多的抱怨。

  


樱井在中午吃完饭之后突然起了烟瘾，跟附近的人讲了一句，悄悄跑到休息室去了。刚点燃，沙发上就出现了动静，大西睡得乱糟糟的脑袋冒了出来，面无表情地看着吓了一大跳的樱井。

  


他好像对不速之客打扰自己短暂的睡眠有诸多不满，可第一个动作却是也从自己的口袋里掏出烟，向樱井晃了晃，呼了好几口气又突然讲：「这里禁烟。」

  


樱井剧烈地咳起来。「不过我也常在这抽。」这人说话不能好好理顺了再说么？樱井平复掉因为咳嗽而剧烈起伏的心跳，收回要把烟掐灭的动作，犹豫着开口：「这样啊……」

  


「感觉你对我没什么好感。」大西叼着烟。他穿着私服的样子比台上显得年轻，尽管一样的棱角，近看起来却没有樱井想象中的那么有压迫感。「是你不喜欢我吧？」樱井说，世家公子的脾气上来了一些，他拿出来自己的小本子，「你看，」他示威一样地把本子在大西的眼前晃来晃去，「就是因为你随时都要发脾气的样子，我才不得已把你的名字划去了哦。」

  


大西盯了那个本子好一会儿。过了几秒竟然低声笑起来，然后越笑越大声，烟都差点拿不稳了。「那这么说——」他揶揄的眼神莫名其妙地整得樱井心里发毛，「你不是不喜欢我，你说有点怕我。」「……也不是不可以这么说。」樱井掐灭烟蒂，「休息时间快结束了，我先走——」

  


「不要想再接近我的男朋友。」大西腿一伸，下一秒就已经从小小的沙发上站起来了。沙发那么小，蜷在那里一定也很辛苦吧，樱井晃着神。两个人应该坐不下的，他心里好受了一点。

  


大西走到樱井的面前。他是天生的演员范儿，就算是十平米不到的消息间他也能给人一种缓慢而有攻击性的感觉，就像草原上信步闲庭的豹。「知道了吗？」

  


「小勉。」休息室的们不知道什么时候被打开了。樱井看向门口的人，就连轮廓都找不到一丝的攻击性。

  


「排练开始了，不要迟到。」

  


  


  


「你不用理那孩子。」大野在车里嚼着花生米，「他是说着玩的，就是看不惯有人侵占自己的领地。跟只小动物一样，急了就张嘴咬人了，不要跟他计较。」他是在真心实意地在宽慰樱井，听在樱井耳朵里却怎么都不舒服。谁又知道自己宽慰的对象其实也是一只比谁都护食的小动物呢？

  


「可我挺在意的。」樱井想了想，还是红着脸诚恳地告白，「听到他说你和他在一起我心里像是被狠狠揪了一下，反正、反正我就挺喜欢你的。」说完他马上转过头去看窗外，视线里没有大野的侧脸，只听见抓花生米袋子的声音停下来了，悉悉索索一阵响，然后就闻到了那个人身上的味道，甜甜的，带着一点酒味。

  


「哪有你这样告完白连看都不看一眼的？」一只手伸过来强行把毛茸茸的的脑袋掰过来对着自己，「这么不敢等回复的话那还说什么我喜欢你啊？虎头蛇尾的家伙。」

  


「我没有！」樱井被激了一下就不行了，抬眼睛一看，大野眼底深处的笑意被路灯打得极亮，像一团火。两个人脸都红红的，互相看着对方又什么都不说。「我都三十好几了诶，」大野笑盈盈地。

  


「还要和高中生一样从头开始谈恋爱，太惹人笑了吧？」

  


  


  


最后一次采访的时候，公演已经进入收尾阶段。樱井前几次写的专栏人气涨得很厉害，篇幅也越扩越大。报社给他加派了一位摄影师，打算拍几张更专业的照片用作头版头条的封面。

  


他们正站在幕布后面，还有二十句台词左右的时间，大野就会上台致谢，并公开说明自己的想法。两周左右的时间里，他还是保持着和以前差不多的模样，樱井其实很怕在结束的那一刻，他心里的气会一下松懈下来，大病一场或者一蹶不振之类的，那样其实还比较好接受。

  


「你这样不就跟之前差不多嘛？」他之前实在忍不住问过一次。「都要到最后了，都不拿出点不一样的东西吗？比如在官网写一写日记，要么直接宣布一下这是最后一场演出之类的。」

  


可对面的人很坚决地摇了摇头。

  


「因为『最后』这个噱头而来看的人，都不是那些我想要他们来的人。」他极端地，甚至有些破釜沉舟地说。像平时一样收尾就好，他说，没有人会在意路边的花这一个季节不再开了，因为总有新的花会开，也没有人专门等在一颗树下，预知到这是最后一季的花期。

  


「那个时候我在大海上出航，往回望了一眼。心里有什么东西很轻地响了，我用了很久的时间去试图比喻那种响声。」花开的响声。

  


他掀开幕布，一瞬间开到荼蘼。

  


樱井在暗处，看着他西服下膝盖的凸起。「这是我的护膝。」他想起来自己听到这个特别的介绍，像是自己害羞的小儿子。他看见他说的话形成了小而平静的宇宙，也无风雨也无晴。

  


大野说，他只是一朵普通的花，到了秋季就凋谢，再多的光和雨都留不住了。

  


  


  


明明已经出梅了，回去的路上还是下了一阵夏季独有的暴雨。

  


「你觉得怎么样？」回程的路上，樱井问。他知道大野不会问什么怎么样。

  


「我有點累，」他悄悄說，不看他，「想睡一會兒。」  


  


然後一歪頭在雨裡沈睡了。夜雨隔著車窗的玻璃從他的臉上滑下來，看不出一丝的悲喜。今夜十二点之前他的稿子就要上交，到凌晨就会下印，明天大概就会有一阵小小的风波。但也只会是小小的。

  


没有多少人会在意一个舞台演员选择不再演了，因为总有新的演员会演。也没有人专门等在一个演员身旁，预知到这是他最后一次的演出。

  


「就像是空蝉一样。」樱井喃喃。在夏日将尽的傍晚经过他，趴在树上的蝉只剩下了一具空壳。

  


但一定有什么在那里活过。

  


  


  


END

  


  


  


真的很久没写了，节奏啥的掌握得也不够好，断断续续弄了很久，中间的接续也肯定不自然。不过大概就是讲的一个普通舞台剧演员的生涯吧，除了最后一场不宣告就默默退出倒是有点超现实。跟现实生活无关，里面的角色有多ooc相信你们也看得出来（笑）

  


看了一下幸存的文章，美梦成真居然还是完好无损的，说明真的很清水了（捂脸），年纪大了越来越不想写得太深入，牵牵小手告告白我就可以脑补到白头到老了

  


也许这个平台已经没什么人在看了，不过还是谢谢读完，希望你们喜欢！

  


  


丸

  


[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

  


  
2020.08.10  
评论：8  
热度：53

[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1ca0c3af4)  


评论(8)

热度(53)

  1. 共4人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://bambooer.lofter.com/) [山竹物语](https://bambooer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://rita11.lofter.com/) [小十🍀](https://rita11.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) [EXIST_57](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://aliyuyu.lofter.com/) [贝壳荞麦面](https://aliyuyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://3104tynny.lofter.com/) [海盐草莓糖](https://3104tynny.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://mozimo56109.lofter.com/) [mo子mo](https://mozimo56109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) [kawa](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://momointhesea.lofter.com/) [桃和鱼112617](https://momointhesea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://osmnj.lofter.com/) [沐沐](https://osmnj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://etefroid.lofter.com/) [炎寒](https://etefroid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yingyou574.lofter.com/) [贏幽](https://yingyou574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://aibanino2417.lofter.com/) [相葉大吉](https://aibanino2417.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://hzhzhz025.lofter.com/) [sami*](https://hzhzhz025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://hzhzhz025.lofter.com/) [sami*](https://hzhzhz025.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://zhiaozhao210.lofter.com/) [奶盖啊](https://zhiaozhao210.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://ilovewaiting.lofter.com/) [ilovewaiting](https://ilovewaiting.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://xue12440.lofter.com/) [雪](https://xue12440.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://80082088206.lofter.com/) [山梨有点甜](https://80082088206.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://zuohanxiao.lofter.com/) [清河涧](https://zuohanxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://nzxiaozhubozuiaichidebeibei.lofter.com/) [🐹NZ小主播最爱吃的贝贝🌸](https://nzxiaozhubozuiaichidebeibei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yamaostsuko.lofter.com/) [暁のあめ](https://yamaostsuko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://dadisdad.lofter.com/) [Dadisdad](https://dadisdad.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://dadisdad.lofter.com/) [Dadisdad](https://dadisdad.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://kiki0133.lofter.com/) [kiki](https://kiki0133.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://2575664252.lofter.com/) [五万五千人](https://2575664252.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yezai1120.lofter.com/) [土豆](https://yezai1120.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://madao454.lofter.com/) [鱼想鱼烦](https://madao454.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xiaotouxia83479.lofter.com/) [空的🍼](https://xiaotouxia83479.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://wuseaman.lofter.com/) [五色阿漫](https://wuseaman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) [温蒂和小飞侠](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://pam02.lofter.com/) [山组大](https://pam02.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yu109689.lofter.com/) [脳](https://yu109689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) [zipwill小姐的下午茶](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) [zipwill小姐的下午茶](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://261345.lofter.com/) [猫要打喷嚏](https://261345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xiye9499.lofter.com/) [西野](https://xiye9499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) [icemintteaiceminttea](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wen90901.lofter.com/) [wen](https://wen90901.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yixi1988575.lofter.com/) [忆襲](https://yixi1988575.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
